Sir Maurice
Sir Maurice to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Powierzchowność pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Eric Keenleyside. Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy przez Złą Królową został przeniesiony do Storybrooke, gdzie stał się znany jako Moe French. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Sir Maurice ożenił się z kobietą o imieniu Colette. Z czasem doczekali się córki, którą nazwali Belle. Żyli razem w zamku w nieznanym królestwie Zaczarowanego Lasu, w którym władzę sprawował Maurice. Wiele lat później, kiedy Belle była młodą kobietą, Maurice próbował związać ją z Gastonem. Jej ojciec podkreślił, że ich królestwo jest zagrożone i potrzebuje armii ojca mężczyzny, Lorda LeGume, aby zakończyć potyczki z ogrami. Aby doszło do sojuszu, Belle musiała poślubić Gastona. Kobieta nie była zachwycona postanowieniem ojca, zwłaszcza że z plotek dowiedziała się o tym, że Gaston jest próżnym i notorycznym kobieciarzem. Przerażona jego słowami spytała, co matka miała do powiedzenia na ten temat. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że Colette stanęła po jego stronie. Podczas spotkania z Gastonem mężczyzna okazał się jednak bardzo uprzejmy i, zauważając niezadowolenie Belle, przeprosił ją i był gotów odejść, aby nie czuła się niekomfortowo. Ostatecznie kobieta zgodziła się na wspólny spacer. Podczas przechadzki przez las natknęli się na dziurę, do której wpadł młody ogr. Gaston podejrzewał, że ogry używają młodych jako szpiegów i chciał sprowadzić go do zamku, ale kobieta nie zgodziła się, nie chciała bowiem, aby stworzenie było torturowane. Przekonała go, aby pozwolił jej rozszyfrować intencje ogra, szukając informacji w książce na temat magicznych przedmiotów. Tam znalazła informacje na temat lustra, które może wskazać, czy dana osoba skrywa w swoim sercu zło. Ponieważ zwierciadło znajdowało się jedynie godzinę drogi stąd, Belle udała się po nie, a Gaston został, aby czuwać nad ogrem. Przed odejściem mężczyzna kazał jej obiecać, że jeśli ogr okaże się zły, sama sprowadzi ojca i rycerzy. Podczas jej nieobecności Gaston torturował stworzenie, wierząc w jego złą naturę. Ogr zaatakował go i uciekł, a gdy Belle znalazła mężczyznę, ten ukrył przed nią prawdę o tym, czego dokonał. Maurice następnie uznał bestię za niebezpieczną i razem z Gastonem udali się się na polowanie. Gdy ogr został okrążony, Gaston przygotowywał się, by go zastrzelić, lecz Belle powstrzymała go, osłaniając stworzenie lustrem. Wtedy kobieta zauważyła rany na plecach ogra, a także demoniczne odbicie Gastona w rozbitym zwierciadle. Oskarżyła Gastona o znęcanie się nad niewinną istotą, na co mężczyzna odparł, że nie potrzebuje lustra, aby wiedzieć, że ogry są złe. Belle pozwoliła stworzeniu odejść, lecz wkrótce ogry przypuściły kolejny atak. Wiedząc, że ojciec nie może chronić swoich ludzi bez armii Lorda LeGume, Belle przyjęła propozycję małżeństwa z Gastonem, aby zabezpieczyć przyszłość królestwa. Pewnego dnia ogry naruszyły mury zamku, co zmusiło Maurice'a i innych mieszkańców do ewakuacji. Belle i Colette zostały uwięzione wewnątrz biblioteki, ukrywając się pod stołem, kiedy ogr wtargnął do pomieszczenia. Przerażona Belle zemdlała, a Colette, aby ratować córkę, postanowiła się poświęcić. Żołnierze wynieśli nieprzytomną dziewczynę z biblioteki, lecz nie zdążyli wrócić po jej matkę. Wkrótce po tym Colette została zabita przez bestię, a Belle straciła wspomnienia dotyczące tego wydarzenia. Kiedy dziewczyna wybudziła się, odkryła, że jej matka nie żyje. Ojciec nie chciał jednak wyjawić Belle tego, w jaki sposób zmarła Colette. Dziewczyna wyczytała w księgach, że istnieje magiczny sposób przywracania wspomnień. Maurice – świadomy zasady "każda magia ma swą cenę" − zabronił dziewczynie opuszczania swojej komnaty, dopóki medyk nie uzna, że nie ma żadnych obrażeń po ataku ogra. Wbrew woli ojca Belle opuściła zamek i udała się do Arendelle, aby prosić o pomoc skalne trolle: wróciła jednak z pustymi rękami. Ostatecznie Maurice zdecydował się wyjawić córce prawdę. Po wysłuchaniu historii o bohaterskiej postawie matki, Belle postanowiła, że i ona może być bohaterką i poświęcić się dla swojego ludu, aby ten był bezpieczny i nie musiał już walczyć z ogrami. Była gotowa na wszystko, łącznie z wezwaniem potężnego maga o złowieszczym imieniu Rumpelsztyk, o którym dowiedziała się podczas podróży. W czasie wojny ogry pustoszyły ziemie w miastach położonych niedaleko zamku Maurice'a. Po tym, jak upadło miasto Avonlea, mężczyzna z niecierpliwością czekał na Mrocznego, którego postanowił poprosić o pomoc. Kiedy pojawił się Rumpelsztyk, zgodził się udzielić pomocy, jednak w zamian zażądał córki Maurice'a. Ojciec odmówił, jednak dziewczyna zgodziła się pójść z Mrocznym, jeśli w ten sposób będzie mogła ochronić swój lud, przystając tym samym na jego warunki – ma ona pozostać jego służącą na zawsze i już nigdy nie zobaczy ani ojca, ani narzeczonego. Kilka miesięcy później Belle i Rumpelsztyk zakochali się w sobie, ale ze względu na nieporozumienie Mroczny wyrzucił ją ze swojego zamku, podejrzewając, że kobieta chce pozbawić go mocy. Jakiś czas po odejściu Belle została porwana przez Złą Królową i uwięziona w pałacu. Następnie królowa złożyła wizytę Rumpelsztykowi, mówiąc mu, że jego była służąca wróciła do domu, gdzie była okrutnie traktowania przez ojca z powodu sprzymierzenia z Mrocznym. Maurice miał zamknąć Belle w wieży i wysłać do niej egzorcystów, żeby wygnali z niej zło poprzez obdarcie ze skóry, a dziewczyna, nie mogąc wytrzymać rzekomych tortur, rzuciła się z budowli. Po wielu dniach spędzonych jako więźniarka królowej, do komnaty, w której była przetrzymywana Belle, włamał się Hak, by ostrzec ją, że życie Maurice'a znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu Rumpelsztyka. Mężczyzna próbował przekonać ją, by powiedziała mu o tym, gdzie znajduje się największa słabość Mrocznego, jego sztylet, tak aby mógł uratować jej ojca. Zdezorientowana Belle przyznała, że nie wie nic o sztylecie, po czym stwierdziła, że potrafi przekonać Rumpelsztyka, aby ten nie krzywdził Maurice'a. Hak, który wymyślił to kłamstwo, aby zdobyć sztylet, zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta jest bezużyteczna, po czym ogłuszył ją, przez co straciła przytomność. Podczas pierwszej klątwy thumb|Moe przetrzymywany i torturowany przez [[Pan Gold|pana Golda.]] Sir Maurice, po rzuceniu klątwę przez Złą Królową, został kwiaciarzem w Storybrooke, gdzie stał się znany jako Moe French. Tak jak inni mieszkańcy miasteczka, nie pamiętał swojego życia w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Gdy dwadzieścia osiem lat po rzuceniu klątwy, w przeddzień walentynek, pan Gold przyszedł po należny czynsz, French nie miał czym zapłacić, więc mężczyzna zarekwirował mu furgonetkę. Moe wpadł we wściekłość i obiecał Goldowi zemstę. Spełnił swoje groźby, włamując się do domu lombardzisty i kradnąć kilka przedmiotów. Regina wykorzystała konflikt mężczyzn i zabrała od złodzieja najcenniejszy dla Golda przedmiot. Emma Swan, po otrzymaniu zgłoszenia o włamaniu do posiadłości Golda, szybko odzyskała skradzione przedmioty, nie licząc jednego. Sądząc, że Moe nadal posiada jego własność, Gold porwał kwiaciarza do swojej chatki w lesie, gdzie torturami usiłował wydobyć od Frencha informacje. Jednak porwany nie miał pojęcia ani gdzie jest wyszczerbiona filiżanka Golda, ani o czym ten mówi, obwiniając Moe, że "ona odeszła i nie wróci". Zanim na miejscu pojawiła się Emma Swan, Gold zdążył mocno poturbować Frencha. Mężczyzna trafił do szpitala. Po pierwszej klątwie left|thumb|Moe spotyka się z [[Belle French|córką.]] Moe, wraz z pozostałymi mieszkańcami Storybrooke, odzyskał wspomnienia ze swojego życia w Zaczarowanym Lesie, gdy Emma zdjęła klątwę. Zaraz potem kwiaciarz rozpoczął poszukiwania swojej córki. Jego konflikt z Goldem nie zakończył się: nawet gdy obaj poszukiwali Belle, sprzedawca wyrzucił dzierżawcę ze sklepu. French wynajął Williama Smee, by ten porwał Belle, a następnie sprowadził ją do ojca. Moe zarządał od córki, aby przestała widywać się z Goldem, jednak dziewczyna nawet nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Dlatego nakazał Williamowi, aby ten zabrał Belle do kopalni, a tam wywiózł ją w wagoniku poza granice Storybrooke, aby dziewczyna ponownie straciła pamięć. Tymczasem Gold nie ustał w poszukiwaniach dziewczyny i dzięki pomocy Ruby dotarł do sklepu Frencha. Tam przymił handlarza, żeby ten powiedział mu, gdzie jest Belle. Ten jednak wciąż nie zdradzał miejsca pobytu córki. Dopiero David zauważył bród na dłoniach mężczyzna i odgadł, że dziewczynę ktoś zabrał do kopalni. Belle została uratowana, jednak nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego ze swoim ojcem po tym, co jej zrobił. Po drugiej klątwie Moe ostatecznie pogodził się z córką, kiedy Belle poinformowała go, że przyjęła oświadczyny Golda. Puszczając w niepamięć spór z mężczyzną, French zgodził się dać błogosławieństwo młodej parze. Gdy Archie Hopper udzielał ślubu, Moe prowadził córkę na miejsce zaślubin i w milczeniu słuchał, jak Gold i Belle składali swoje przysięgi. Po trzeciej klątwie thumb|[[Belle French|Belle żegna się z ojcem.]] Kiedy do Storybrooke miał przybył Charon, aby zaciągnąć do Podziemia wszystkie naznaczone wcześniej żyjące dusze, pan Gold próbował przekonać Belle do opuszczenia miasta. Po wręczeniu żonie kluczy do swojego samochodu i eliksiru, który pozwoli jej przekroczyć granicę miasteczka bez skutków ubocznych, French zasugerował jej, aby pożegnała się z Moe, a następnie zwiedziła świat. Nieświadoma wszystkich niebezpieczeństw czyhających na Storybrooke, Belle udała się do ojca, ciepło pożegnała się z nim, po czym wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała. Zanim jednak opuściła miasto, dowiedziała się prawdy od Henry'ego za pośrednictwem rozmowy telefonicznej i wróciła do męża. Po powrocie z Podziemia do Storybrooke, pan Gold przyszedł do kwiaciarni Moe'a, aby poprosić go o wybudzenie Belle z klątwy snu, jako że jego pocałunek nie zadziałał. Mężczyzna jednak nie zamierzał tego robić. Stwierdził, że dla dobra córki nie wybudzi jej, dopóki Mroczny na dobrze nie odejdzie. Pan Gold próbował zmusić go do tego siłą, lecz został zatrzymany przez Emmę, która przybyła, aby prosić go o pomoc w pokonaniu Hadesa. Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 7 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Maurice oparty jest na ojcu Pięknej z baśni Piękna i Bestia oraz postaci o tym samym imieniu z filmu Piękna i Bestia Disneya. * W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z filmu Disneya, Maurice nie jest wynalazcą. * Nazwisko Moe, French, to ukłon w stronę francuskiego pochodzenia baśni Piękna i Bestia. * Jego kwiaciarnia nosi nazwę "Game of Thorns", co jest nawiązaniem do serialu HBO Gra o tron. Co ciekawe, Jane Espenson napisała jeden z odcinków tego serialu. Przypisy }}en:Maurice fr:Maurice ru:Сэр Морис nl:Maurice Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past